


everyday

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *有钱的美女daddy×宝贝男孩小沈
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

-

“昌多里?我不是跟你讲过要稍微穿得正式一点嘛?今天早晨起床的时候，我说的，这是一个鸡尾酒会。”郑允浩看着从车里下来的年轻男人无奈地耸肩——小郑总自己一身得体的格纹西装，优雅的剪裁把花纹压得不至于太轻佻，反而有一种外露的美艳——当然了，“美艳”这种词只能是落在沈昌珉眼里才会冒出来的，他的蜜糖小男孩脑子里多的是奇奇怪怪的想法。

只是这样就显得他今晚的男伴打扮得有些过分随意了。沈昌珉干脆穿了上下一模一样的运动服，看样子像是刚从健身房出来，或者是准备去。就连鞋子……就连鞋子都是那种丑得千篇一律的糟糕跑鞋，踩在迎宾的红毯上仿佛乱入的路人。

如果不是因为他长了一张足够惊艳的帅脸，搭配上那头勉强吹过的顺毛，是绝对不会有乖巧的俊俏小男孩的感觉的。

“我以为我只是要在车里等着接你一起回家。”沈昌珉瞪起一双鹿眼，在刘海的衬托下给他的心脏带来强硬一击，“你知道我那时候还没睡醒啦……而且，我刚刚去锻炼回来，我的胳膊好酸。”

郑允浩咬咬牙:这是在跟他半撒娇半赌气。大概是为了报复昨晚他俩做的途中，郑允浩在浴室把整个人挂到他身上，沈昌珉打滑，差点摔回浴缸里，结果被哥哥嘲笑了一顿。合着现在还记仇呢。

“跟我去换衣服。”小郑总不能放任他把自己的脸面丢光，只能和其他人说声“失陪”，然后拽着沈昌珉往洗手间走。

沈昌珉被扯着袖子拐过七八个让人眼晕的金碧辉煌的走廊，郑允浩一边领路一边打电话叫人给送一套行头过来，然后反手把他塞进一个隔间。

衣服从头顶递过来，沈昌珉在里头折腾了一会儿，打开门，气鼓鼓地扯着领带:“我好像打了个死结。”

郑允浩想起来以前沈昌珉和他说过，除了高中毕业典礼，就再也没有穿过正装。于是笑着帮他把衬衫抻平一些，将那个结解开，重新打一个好看的。沈昌珉无所事事地盯着他鼻尖看，灯光照下来以后上面会出现一个漂亮的光点，而郑允浩今天戴了细边框的眼镜，垂着眼皮替他整理着装的样子看起来好温柔，一点也不像个呼风唤雨的有钱人。

我们就像是两个世界的人。沈昌珉跟在郑允浩身后，手里拿着一杯不知道是什么种类的酒（后来他知道是香槟），穿过衣香鬓影。偶尔有人和他打招呼，他就会轻轻颔首附加释放一个腼腆的微笑。

更多的问候和奉承都是冲着郑允浩去的，他在后面望着人挺直的瘦削脊背，还有雪白的后颈皮肤上乌青的发根，留恋它们在自己嘴唇底下颤抖的触感。他情不自禁伸手触碰郑允浩的腰侧，被人牵住了，手指尖捏在手心里，好像是这陌生环境里他唯一熟稔的亲昵。

“很无聊对不对？”片刻喘息的时间里郑允浩凑到他耳边低声问，沈昌珉诚实地点点头，把他逗得有点想笑。

周围的人已经跳完一曲在交换舞伴，他们躲到不显眼的甜点桌旁边的那丛绿植后面，沈昌珉好奇地悄悄摸了一下身后挂的白蕾丝窗帘花边——和他想象中的那种粗硬手感不同，是柔软的，有点像酒店的浴巾。

郑允浩从甜点桌拿了一个粉红色的马卡龙塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子嚼吧嚼吧再皱着眉头吞下去，就着他的手喝了一口他那杯举了一路就没碰过的酒，吐吐舌头:“我以为是草莓味的呢……”

“结果呢？”沈昌珉好奇地看他。

“是蔓越莓。”

弟憋着笑别过脸去，“知道很无聊还要骗我过来，这叫活该。”

郑允浩捏捏他的脸颊，“就是因为很无聊才叫昌珉过来陪我啊。”

我怎么老是会对他心软?沈昌珉在心里顿胸捶足。他本来只是一个目标单纯的大学生，理想是当一名体育记者，以后可以飞去看自己喜欢的球队比赛并写出优秀的新闻稿。

和郑允浩相遇不过是因为一次实习，沈昌珉去高尔夫球场做采访，因为没有俱乐部会员被拦了下来，说什么也不放他进去。他那天晚上还有部门会议要赶着去参加，整个人可怜巴巴差点献上自己宝贵的膝盖，然后就被路过的郑允浩给搭救了。郑允浩看起来完全就是个成功人士，没有一点架子，不仅帮他把麻烦解决了，还差点给他办一张会员卡。

沈昌珉当时望着人善意的目光，不知道该如何拒绝，干脆只能对他说:“我不会打高尔夫啊。”

没想到郑允浩开朗地笑起来:“我也不会哦。”

后来他们谈起这次初见，沈昌珉狠狠地吐槽他浪费钱，不会打还每年交那么多会费，郑允浩委委屈屈辩驳说是因为要去谈生意啦，“我的那些生意伙伴喜欢啊，反正都可以赚回来的。”然后贴过来亲亲他，“昌多是我最贴心的小管家。”

说实话沈昌珉心态超好，开始约会以后还完全没有觉得自己是被包养了。郑允浩休假的时候就带着他坐私人飞机到处去吃吃喝喝，如果忙工作他就去买好菜在公寓里给郑允浩做夜宵，等人开完会回来一头扎进炖得香香的泡菜汤里。

从各种意义上来说，郑允浩都是个很不错的情人。有成熟包容的耐心，有时候又简直是个笨笨美少女，甜蜜可爱到让人想把他一口吞下。

比如说酒会结束以后，郑允浩喝得有一点点醉了，从进家门开始脱衣服，一直脱到浴室门口，最后只剩下脚上一双手工皮鞋。当沈昌珉意识到不对劲的时候，就只能全程目睹他和那双手工皮鞋一起飞速跳进水里，连叫停的机会都没有。

皮鞋阵亡。真惨。小沈同学摇摇头叹口气，认命地走过去帮他把鞋脱下来。

他在一边洗淋浴时，郑允浩在浴缸里扑腾得像条充满活力的美人鱼，还扯着嗓子叫他:“昌珉——你是谁?昌珉怎么会让你进来的?”

他觉得很好玩，拉开浴帘走过去，把脸凑近了给人瞧:“哥看清楚了，我就是昌珉哦。”

郑允浩努力睁大眼睛，但是因为晕又不得不闭回去的样子实在是非常可爱，嘴里还叽叽咕咕地考验他:“那我是谁?”

沈昌珉想到酒会上那些拍拍郑允浩夸他说“你的宝贝男孩长得真帅气”的郑允浩的朋友们，顿时起了促狭的心思，挤挤眼睛逗他说:“你是昌珉的有钱daddy呀。daddy要不要亲亲我?”

没想到郑允浩一下子红了脸，连脖子根都变得粉嘟嘟的，手脚羞得几乎蜷起来，对他说你出去。

沈昌珉把他抱了出来——虽然他今天胳膊很酸但他发誓绝不会再出现昨天那种丢人的状况，他稳稳当当地把人擦干了抱回卧室。郑允浩的行为有时候非常像一只猫，因为他喜欢钻被窝，喜欢被包裹起来，也喜欢被抱着。

但是猫就不会长雪白的小屁股和丰润的乳肉，而这些东西看了都能让沈昌珉轻而易举地硬起来。他把脸埋到人柔软的胸口蹭一蹭，然后黏黏糊糊地抬头去讨亲，郑允浩这次没有躲他，而是很自然地拿舌尖勾他的上颚，一双手贴住他结实的后背把他往怀里搂。

沈昌珉的手指沾满润滑，在他的后穴抽送，勾出来一点体液，郑允浩的鼻息急得就像某种当众发情的小动物，还要小心地掩藏自己的渴望。

可是这一切总是很容易被揭露，他的宝贝男孩舔舔他的耳廓，指尖恶意剐蹭最敏感的腺体，湿乎乎的话语砸进他耳朵里:“daddy明明就很想被我操。是不是是不是?”

他眼泪都快要冒出来了，羞耻的心理体验让他觉得自己也许会被沈昌珉用两根手指就操到射——好像他真的就只是一个渴望被年轻男孩用精液填满的有钱男人——但是不是的!郑允浩摇着脑袋，漏着前液的伞部蹭到沈昌珉的腹肌上，他简直要叹气:因为这一切都该死的性感得要命。

只是现在这种情况下就算是叹气四舍五入都够得上呻吟了，沈昌珉在用嘴唇抿他的乳头，认真得好像真的能吸出什么来一样，光是在心里承认这个事实都足够让他想要把自己藏起来。

“我只想要昌多……是因为很爱很爱昌多才想要的。昌多里不要误会……”男人用胳膊盖住眼睛，害羞得呜咽起来。

沈昌珉感觉到自己的整颗心脏在融化，好像甜牛奶放到锅里煮，咕嘟咕嘟开始冒泡。他把郑允浩的胳膊扒拉下来，亲吻他的美丽眼睛，“我也很爱哥。”

郑允浩别扭地把脸转到一边，露出优美的颈线，“……那你就快点进来!”


	2. Chapter 2

-

沈昌珉不去公司找郑允浩，一则因为他哥是个把工作和私人生活形象分割得很清楚的人，二则他根本也不知道郑允浩的公司在哪。

但是今天这情况就有点特殊，他俩本来约好了等郑允浩下班就一起去看电影的——沈昌珉最近赚了一笔外快，坚持要请人看电影，郑允浩拗不过他就答应了——可是加班总是来得那么猝不及防。

“我们可能来不及去吃晚饭了，我还有一个会没开完，不如你先吃饱然后过来这边等我吧。”休息的片刻郑允浩躲在洗手间里敲键盘给人发短信，后面附了一串公司地址，还很详细地写了说直接找前台说是郑总约见的客人，就会有人把你带上来的。别担心。

沈昌珉盯着“别担心”三个字，不满地抽抽鼻子，把身上舒服的运动外套脱下来，绞尽脑汁地换成一件风衣，最后蹬上一双尖头靴出门了。

公司里的其他员工对于郑总传说中的年下小男友都有着极其蓬勃的好奇心，他们的八卦根源也非常难得，最多不过是接郑总下班的车里的一个侧影，还有某些在超市偶遇的奇幻经历。据上次去参加了酒会的知情人士透露，郑总实在是很喜欢这个男朋友，全程几乎都是手牵手，就没放开过。

沈昌珉本尊可不知道这些东西，他拎着便利店买的饭团和草莓牛奶就直接进了那栋陌生的大厦，也不管那个卡通人物塑料袋跟自己这一身黑有多么不搭。

前台小姐看着高挑帅气的年轻男人朝自己走来的时候，先是悄咪咪拿手机偷拍一张，然后才敬业地微笑着问道“先生请问我有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

她早就接到郑总通知，如果有一个说是约好的客人，就直接让他坐电梯上楼。而眼前这位穿着黑色长风衣加破洞裤，身高目测绝对超过一米八，一头小卷毛看起来可爱又性感，怎么看都像是郑总那个传说中的的年下小男友。

沈昌珉被她问得一愣，随即充满谦逊地开口:“或许……郑允浩xi是不是在今天约了一个客人?”

前台小姐花了好一会儿才反应过来他说的是他们小郑总，直接叫名字还真是不习惯。她抬起眼皮偷偷扫了沈昌珉一眼，被他真挚的大眼睛看得心肝一颤:帅哥你大可不必站得这么近。

“噢是的。请问您是?”

“yeah，我就是那个客人。”小沈同学露出八颗牙标准灿烂笑容。

前台小姐被他的语气词可爱到在心里跺脚，却只能双手交叉放在桌上，严肃而客气地给他指路，“您往右边走就会看到电梯，郑总说直接坐电梯上去就可以了。”

沈昌珉认真地道过谢，迈开长腿往电梯走，走进去了才发现自己忘记问人应该去哪一层了，现在倒回去问未免也显得太傻——而且郑允浩居然没有告诉他自己的办公室在哪一层，这种情况听起来就很不符合常理，但是现在发短信问可能会打扰到人开会。想很多的小沈同学顿时放弃了这几个选择，而是看了一下楼层指示，选择直接去会议室那一层碰碰运气。

不知道能不能说他运气实在是太好，郑允浩开会的会议室刚好就对着电梯口，因为是全透明的设计，他一下子就捕捉到那个熟悉的人，此时此刻正坐在正中间的位置，在专心地听着报告。

郑允浩的位置是背对着电梯的，所以他一直接受着面前的人们莫名其妙的挤眉弄眼，原本在做报告的员工结束以后，看了一阵眼色，终于提醒道:“郑总，好像有人找你。”

郑允浩转过去，看到他的宝贝男孩就站在他身后那层厚玻璃后面，眼睛亮晶晶的，歪着脑袋和他挥挥手。他自己也觉得不可思议的，几乎是马上就笑起来了，对沈昌珉做口型说“你等我一下”。

散会过后，原来总是一窝蜂着急着走的员工们都不约而同地停住了，等郑允浩第一个收拾好东西奔出门去。

他本来想给沈昌珉一个拥抱，但考虑到周围还有这么多人又觉得不太好意思，于是他只是过去拉拉沈昌珉空出来的那只手，问他外面冷不冷，“你吃饭了吗？”

“冷。”沈昌珉顺杆爬地扁扁嘴和他撒娇，又举起手里的塑料袋向他展示，“买了饭团准备在路上和你一起吃。”

“昌多里好棒!”做哥哥的毫不犹豫释放夸奖，很快又转移注意力到他的破洞裤上，“你这么穿真的不会冻坏吗？”

“怕穿得太臃肿了不好看，给你丢人。”沈昌珉拉着他往电梯走，“而且你还不告诉我你办公室在哪，我差点找不到你。”

“怎么会?昌多里穿什么都好看。”郑允浩笑吟吟地望着他，“我忘记了，我今天忙得头有点儿晕了，给你发短信那时候还是躲在厕所发的呢。”

他俩一块儿进了电梯，就没人敢跟着进去了，外头的人都在跟自己的上司使劲摇头说郑总您先上去，我们等下一趟我们等下一趟。

郑允浩因为他们的小题大做而嗔怪地鼓鼓腮帮子，沈昌珉挨着他低下头试图用刘海盖住自己害羞的眼睛。

电梯门总算是关上了。沈昌珉因为郁闷而抿起来的嘴唇看着也很可爱，郑允浩鬼使神差地伸出手去揉揉人一脑袋的小卷发，“怎么愁得连脸都皱了?”话一出口他自己都惊讶于这样的亲昵和柔软。他不该这样，郑允浩沮丧地想，这一点也不像是在公司的他自己，沈昌珉肯定会失望的，感觉他跟平时没什么差别，反正完全看不出来严肃和专业就对了。

正在他咬咬嘴唇准备板起脸把这个问号岔过去的时候，沈昌珉突然像松了口气似的，把额头贴到他耳朵上，闷闷地说道:“我怕你忙着呢却被我打扰了，怕你觉得我是个大麻烦，什么也不会，连路都找不着。”

郑允浩很容易为这孩子过分细腻敏感的心思感到头疼，明明表面上是个骄傲又毒舌的家伙，实际上却比八十岁的人想得还要多，而他今天一天已经累得够呛，很难再想到什么话去安慰他，“怎么会呢？昌珉呐……你现在不是找到我了吗？而且你还给我们两个准备了吃的。”

沈昌珉低头亲了亲他的下唇，“唔……所以我本来不打算跟你说的。可是既然你非要问，我就只能做个诚实的人。”

“干嘛呢……我们在电梯里呢。”郑允浩这么说着，却没有躲避也没有阻止他，他知道他那个嘴硬又臭屁的小男孩正在夺回主动权。

沈昌珉握着他的那只手正在收紧，“我以为你需要这个，你不是说你忙昏头了吗？”这话他说出口又觉得太像是试探了，只能甩甩头，换一种更耍赖的语气:“我想亲你不可以吗？”

“可以。”郑允浩扯扯他的风衣领子把他往下拽，“但是你至少得亲超过两秒钟吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

-

沈昌珉不去公司找郑允浩，一则因为他哥是个把工作和私人生活形象分割得很清楚的人，二则他根本也不知道郑允浩的公司在哪。

但是今天这情况就有点特殊，他俩本来约好了等郑允浩下班就一起去看电影的——沈昌珉最近赚了一笔外快，坚持要请人看电影，郑允浩拗不过他就答应了——可是加班总是来得那么猝不及防。

“我们可能来不及去吃晚饭了，我还有一个会没开完，不如你先吃饱然后过来这边等我吧。”休息的片刻郑允浩躲在洗手间里敲键盘给人发短信，后面附了一串公司地址，还很详细地写了说直接找前台说是郑总约见的客人，就会有人把你带上来的。别担心。

沈昌珉盯着“别担心”三个字，不满地抽抽鼻子，把身上舒服的运动外套脱下来，绞尽脑汁地换成一件风衣，最后蹬上一双尖头靴出门了。

公司里的其他员工对于郑总传说中的年下小男友都有着极其蓬勃的好奇心，他们的八卦根源也非常难得，最多不过是接郑总下班的车里的一个侧影，还有某些在超市偶遇的奇幻经历。据上次去参加了酒会的知情人士透露，郑总实在是很喜欢这个男朋友，全程几乎都是手牵手，就没放开过。

沈昌珉本尊可不知道这些东西，他拎着便利店买的饭团和草莓牛奶就直接进了那栋陌生的大厦，也不管那个卡通人物塑料袋跟自己这一身黑有多么不搭。

前台小姐看着高挑帅气的年轻男人朝自己走来的时候，先是悄咪咪拿手机偷拍一张，然后才敬业地微笑着问道“先生请问我有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

她早就接到郑总通知，如果有一个说是约好的客人，就直接让他坐电梯上楼。而眼前这位穿着黑色长风衣加破洞裤，身高目测绝对超过一米八，一头小卷毛看起来可爱又性感，怎么看都像是郑总那个传说中的的年下小男友。

沈昌珉被她问得一愣，随即充满谦逊地开口:“或许……郑允浩xi是不是在今天约了一个客人?”

前台小姐花了好一会儿才反应过来他说的是他们小郑总，直接叫名字还真是不习惯。她抬起眼皮偷偷扫了沈昌珉一眼，被他真挚的大眼睛看得心肝一颤:帅哥你大可不必站得这么近。

“噢是的。请问您是?”

“yeah，我就是那个客人。”小沈同学露出八颗牙标准灿烂笑容。

前台小姐被他的语气词可爱到在心里跺脚，却只能双手交叉放在桌上，严肃而客气地给他指路，“您往右边走就会看到电梯，郑总说直接坐电梯上去就可以了。”

沈昌珉认真地道过谢，迈开长腿往电梯走，走进去了才发现自己忘记问人应该去哪一层了，现在倒回去问未免也显得太傻——而且郑允浩居然没有告诉他自己的办公室在哪一层，这种情况听起来就很不符合常理，但是现在发短信问可能会打扰到人开会。想很多的小沈同学顿时放弃了这几个选择，而是看了一下楼层指示，选择直接去会议室那一层碰碰运气。

不知道能不能说他运气实在是太好，郑允浩开会的会议室刚好就对着电梯口，因为是全透明的设计，他一下子就捕捉到那个熟悉的人，此时此刻正坐在正中间的位置，在专心地听着报告。

郑允浩的位置是背对着电梯的，所以他一直接受着面前的人们莫名其妙的挤眉弄眼，原本在做报告的员工结束以后，看了一阵眼色，终于提醒道:“郑总，好像有人找你。”

郑允浩转过去，看到他的宝贝男孩就站在他身后那层厚玻璃后面，眼睛亮晶晶的，歪着脑袋和他挥挥手。他自己也觉得不可思议的，几乎是马上就笑起来了，对沈昌珉做口型说“你等我一下”。

散会过后，原来总是一窝蜂着急着走的员工们都不约而同地停住了，等郑允浩第一个收拾好东西奔出门去。

他本来想给沈昌珉一个拥抱，但考虑到周围还有这么多人又觉得不太好意思，于是他只是过去拉拉沈昌珉空出来的那只手，问他外面冷不冷，“你吃饭了吗？”

“冷。”沈昌珉顺杆爬地扁扁嘴和他撒娇，又举起手里的塑料袋向他展示，“买了饭团准备在路上和你一起吃。”

“昌多里好棒!”做哥哥的毫不犹豫释放夸奖，很快又转移注意力到他的破洞裤上，“你这么穿真的不会冻坏吗？”

“怕穿得太臃肿了不好看，给你丢人。”沈昌珉拉着他往电梯走，“而且你还不告诉我你办公室在哪，我差点找不到你。”

“怎么会?昌多里穿什么都好看。”郑允浩笑吟吟地望着他，“我忘记了，我今天忙得头有点儿晕了，给你发短信那时候还是躲在厕所发的呢。”

他俩一块儿进了电梯，就没人敢跟着进去了，外头的人都在跟自己的上司使劲摇头说郑总您先上去，我们等下一趟我们等下一趟。

郑允浩因为他们的小题大做而嗔怪地鼓鼓腮帮子，沈昌珉挨着他低下头试图用刘海盖住自己害羞的眼睛。

电梯门总算是关上了。沈昌珉因为郁闷而抿起来的嘴唇看着也很可爱，郑允浩鬼使神差地伸出手去揉揉人一脑袋的小卷发，“怎么愁得连脸都皱了?”话一出口他自己都惊讶于这样的亲昵和柔软。他不该这样，郑允浩沮丧地想，这一点也不像是在公司的他自己，沈昌珉肯定会失望的，感觉他跟平时没什么差别，反正完全看不出来严肃和专业就对了。

正在他咬咬嘴唇准备板起脸把这个问号岔过去的时候，沈昌珉突然像松了口气似的，把额头贴到他耳朵上，闷闷地说道:“我怕你忙着呢却被我打扰了，怕你觉得我是个大麻烦，什么也不会，连路都找不着。”

郑允浩很容易为这孩子过分细腻敏感的心思感到头疼，明明表面上是个骄傲又毒舌的家伙，实际上却比八十岁的人想得还要多，而他今天一天已经累得够呛，很难再想到什么话去安慰他，“怎么会呢？昌珉呐……你现在不是找到我了吗？而且你还给我们两个准备了吃的。”

沈昌珉低头亲了亲他的下唇，“唔……所以我本来不打算跟你说的。可是既然你非要问，我就只能做个诚实的人。”

“干嘛呢……我们在电梯里呢。”郑允浩这么说着，却没有躲避也没有阻止他，他知道他那个嘴硬又臭屁的小男孩正在夺回主动权。

沈昌珉握着他的那只手正在收紧，“我以为你需要这个，你不是说你忙昏头了吗？”这话他说出口又觉得太像是试探了，只能甩甩头，换一种更耍赖的语气:“我想亲你不可以吗？”

“可以。”郑允浩扯扯他的风衣领子把他往下拽，“但是你至少得亲超过两秒钟吧。”


End file.
